La luz más allá del túnel
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ABANDONADO SECUELA DE "CUANDO MUERE EL AMOR" El médico de Hikari se fue de viaje. Taichi habla con el nuevo galeno, quien tiene una propuesta muy interesante para hacerle...


**Notas Iniciales: **Al finalizar "Cuando muere el Amor", no sabía ni siquiera lo que iba a hacer con mi alma. Poco después, me surgió la idea de una secuela, que haré más adelante y que se titulará _"Adiós"_ . Sin embargo, a pesar de los valores y los sentimientos que quería mostrar en ella, me parecía demasiado cruel el final. El otro día, charlando con una amiga acerca de un programa de televisión, me entere que la leucemia se puede curar con un trasplante. Averigüé por Internet y me informé acerca de los rasgos generales del tratamiento. Apenas tengo trece años y casi nulos conocimientos médicos- científicos. No sean demasiado duros conmigo y espero que disfruten, en cambio, de la lectura. (Aunque aceptare de buen grado cualquier corrección que crean que sirva para hacer la historia más creíble)

**La luz más allá del túnel**

****

**Secuela alterna de:**

**"Cuando Muere el amor"**

****

**Capítulo 1: Esperanza**

****

Taichi Yagami se paseaba nervioso por los pasillos del Hospital de Odaiba. En realidad, eran sus padres a quienes el médico había citado, pero su padre se hallaba en un importantísimo viaje de negocios, y la última vez que su madre había visitado ese lugar para recibir noticias sobre la enfermedad que aquejaba a su hija menor, se había descompuesto durante una semana. Por eso, esta vez había sido el moreno quien tomara cartas en el asunto.

Le habían comentado algo así como que el médico de su hermana había tenido una serie de inconvenientes y había tenido que abandonar su cargo, dejando lugar a un nuevo médico extranjero. Al parecer, al doctor Strawsky le urgía hablar con algún familiar muy cercano de la Señorita Hikari Yagami.

A los cinco minutos, el castaño vio salir a un hombre de una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Tendría unos treinta y cinco años, y su cabello castaño claro presentaba un extraño contraste con la cabellera gris canosa del galeno anterior.

A paso sereno, se acercó a Taichi, y se presento mientras le tendía la mano.

      -     Doctor Axel Strawsky, señor…

- Taichi Yagami, es un placer- completó el castaño, estrechando con la suya morena la blanca mano del médico.

- Igualmente. ¿Hermano de la señorita, supongo?

- Exactamente.

El especialista abrió la puerta más cercana y lo invito a pasar.

- Entre. Tenemos un tema muy extenso para tratar…

El moreno obedeció.

La habitación era un despacho. Estaba amueblada sencillamente, pero con muy buen gusto. El doctor tomó asiento en un sillón de cuero, detrás de un escritorio de algarrobo. Invito a Taichi a sentarse en una cómoda silla que se encontraba delante.

Durante algunos instantes, ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, Taichi observando a su alrededor y el médico revisando unos papeles. Finalmente, el castaño no se contuvo durante más tiempo.

- Ehhh… disculpe…- trató de llamarle la atención Taichi, lo que provoco que el otro levantara sus penetrantes ojos negros para mirarlo fijamente- … pero quisiera saber cual es el tema por el que me mando a llamar.

Axel junto sus manos sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a comenzar a hablar.

- Iré al grano, señor Yagami…

- Por favor, dígame Taichi.

- Como quieras, _Taichi_. Lo que estaba diciendo es que he estado revisando los papeles que mi predecesor me dejó y, entre ellos, encontré un caso que llamó particularmente mi atención…

- _El de mi hermana…_- murmuró el castaño, más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

- Si. Por eso, me dispuse a revisar sus hemogramas y demás estudios, y descubrí que su caso es sumamente particular. Mire, su hermana sufre de leucemia mieloblástica, la más común en la adolescencia, edad en la que, al parecer, la contrajo.

Taichi asintió con la cabeza.

- Muchas veces, este tipo de enfermedades logran ser eliminadas con uno o dos años de quimioterapia, pero este parece no ser el caso de Hikari.

El moreno agachó la cabeza tristemente.

_Entonces, no tenía ninguna solución nueva para ofrecerle…_

- En casos más graves, se puede realizar un trasplante alogeneico de médula ósea. El médico anterior creía que esto no era conveniente, ya que es necesario encontrar un donante 100% compatible, además de que, al parecer, su hermana siempre ha padecido trastornos en el sistema inmunológico...

- Si, es cierto. De pequeña, cualquier resfriado común la dejaba de cama…- coincidió Yagami.

- Por lo tanto, mi predecesor ni siquiera les planteó esta posibilidad, según tengo entendido. Pero yo- la expresión del galeno cambió entonces a una de plena confianza- _creo que podríamos volver a analizar el caso_.

Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron como platos, mientras una felicidad sin nombre le inundaba el corazón.

- Por supuesto que no les doy ninguna seguridad hasta por lo menos después de haberle realizado unos nuevos estudios a su hermana, además de que la operación lleva contraindicaciones y podría llegar a dejar severos efectos secundarios, pero…

Nada de lo que el médico decía llegaba a ser procesado por el cerebro de Yagami. Por más mínima e insignificante que fuera, había una posibilidad de que su hermana volviera a vivir…

_Una luz cálida y centelleante había nacido en medio de un mar de sombras…_

- … la probabilidad existe. Y creí que sería justo que lo supieran.

Sin poder evitarlo, el moreno se abrazó al médico, mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro. El doctor comprendió la increíble emoción por la que estaba pasando el hombre, y simplemente sonrió.

- Solo recuerda una cosa, Taichi. Cuéntaselo a su hermana y tráemela lo más rápido posible: cuanto antes mejor. Pero eso si: no dejes que se ilusione. Si no llegara a resultar, sería un golpe fatal para ella.

- Nada puede ser peor de cómo se encuentra ahora…

Con la sonrisa en los labios, Taichi abrió la puerta de su apartamento, disfrutando por anticipado el gozo y la alegría que llevaría a su hogar al brindarles la extraordinaria buena nueva.

Al entrar a su sala de estar, se encontró con una escena que no le resultaba para nada extraña. Luego de un arduo día, Takeru y Hikari se encontraban abrazados en el sillón, supuestamente "mirando la televisión", aunque eso era lo que menos hacían.

Suspiro. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse al pañuelo de seda que a toda hora cubría la cabeza de Hikari desde hacia dos semanas. Por la quimioterapia, se le había empezado a caer el pelo, y, argumentando que era más triste el verlo caer mechón a mechón, la menor Yagami se había rapado.

Carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia a los dos enamorados, que soltaron un respingo e inmediatamente se separaron.

- Hikari, debo hablar contigo…- comenzó Taichi.

Notando que el asunto venía serio, Takeru se dispuso a marcharse, pero el moreno lo detuvo con un gesto.

- No, Takeru. Creo que es conveniente que tú también oigas.

El rubio volvió a tomar asiento junto a su novia.

- Vamos Taichi, lárgalo de una vez- lo insto la canela.

- Pues he estado hablando con tu nuevo médico y me dijo que hay una probabilidad, _no es más que una pequeña posibilidad_- se encargó de recalcar Yagami- _pero la hay_, **de que tu enfermedad tenga cura.**

El vaso de agua que anteriormente estaba tomando Hikari se resbalo silenciosamente hasta estrellarse con el suelo.

La bufanda que Takeru se estaba poniendo se deslizo hacia el regazo del rubio, pues las manos del muchacho se paralizaron antes de llegar a sujetarla correctamente.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Sé que tengo millones y millones de fics pendientes, pero no podía evitar hasta empezar este. Dedicado a todos los que leyeron "Cuando Muere el Amor".

¿Comentarios?

eowynsoyyohotmail.com

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde**


End file.
